The rules of the wiki
Rules #No direct copy - paste from Wikipedia without crediting the sources. it's CC-by-CA copyrighted, so please make a reference. #Pictures must be CC-by-CA atributed, free use or declared fair usage. #Do not copy entire TLs, just the odd page or map game that dd not take off much from Althist wiki it's contents are'' fully coppyrighted! Making a reference of origin does not clear it. #Add categories - all pages should have categories to help users search for them. #Please be respectful to everyone on the wiki, don't swear. # Don't do anything hurtful like sending hateful messages, editing articles with negative connotations for spite against a certain OTL user/nation/political group or any other reasons, and/or being a "troll" that directly or indirectly attacks another member of the wiki or the user's work. ''Persons found doing this will be banned without warning. #No flaming or inciting any cross wiki wars #No one is better than anyone, we are all the same, so treat each other with respect #DO NOT POST PORN PAGES, PORN IMAGES OR PORN LINKS! (permaban without notice). #If you contribute, DO NOT ADD HOPLESSLY IRRELEVENT PAGES. It's about the Cold War, "Cold War gone hot" situations and related issues such as cultural trends and East-West sporting rivalries. #Don't do drugs while online. #Users are allowed to have more than one account as long as it's for testing, a bot account, a backup account, or a joke account that won't harm the wiki or upset other users. #Discussions on religion and politics should center on our fictional (ATL game) timelines and not devolve into debates on politics and religion in real life (OTL). No political, ethnic or religious debates not centred upon a game's timeline should occur on any article talk pages. Articles which are clearly and obviously ridiculously politically biased (such as "Conservative UK Utopia" or "Conservative UK Dystopia") or religiously biased ("What if Islam dominated the entire World") of ("What if Christianity dominated the entire World") will be marked ASB-Biased in the categories and eventually deleted if not improved. #To be permanently banned here, you must malignantly sock-puppeting, being inappropriate (you know what I mean, tolling and alike), or try and hack/virus the site. If you are about to be permanently banned, users will usually be notified 24 hours before the ban goes into effect so that you may explain yourself, and possibly reduce or get rid of the banning order altogether. Bad IPs will mostly be banned with out warning! #"Fair Use" is the notion that some public and private uses of copyrighted works should not require the permission of a copyright owner. These circumstances are very limited, complex to analyse under the law and require the help of expert advice from a lawyer. We recommend you talk to your own lawyer if you want to know more about fair use as it applies to the work you are doing. If it turns out that it isn't fair use, you may be liable for very serious money damages. They are banned on this Wiki for legal ease. Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance Category:Policy Category:Community Category:Help Category:Help desk